Jewelled Sword
by BaconPi
Summary: The Sword of justice needs not stands alone, for his companions will guide him towards the future. A post UBW story.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except this story, everything else belongs to Nasu and Type-moon.

* * *

 **His body is made out of swords** , the origin and element of 'Sword' drive him.

 **Steel is his body** **and glass is his heart;** under his hardened exterior made from tragic circumstances, lies a boy with a transparent heart. One that just wants everyone to be happy.

 **He has** **Created over a thousand blades,** facing down heroes of legends with infinitesimal odds against him.

 **Unaware of loss, nor aware of gain** ; never yearns for compensation as he helps all those that need.

 **Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival**. Suffered through trial and error in hopes of one day, he will finally have the victory he strived for.

Still **, He has no regrets, for this is his only path.**

However, a sword without a wielder will become another methodical killing tool that will eventually rust and corrode.

To prevent the weapon from falling apart, the wielder must care for the sword. So when the time comes, it would not fail its purpose.

Similarly, a sword cannot do without a sheave.

For it is a sanctuary to protect the wielder and the sword from damage whilst not being used.

Both define the Sword, as they are equally important to its existence.

Hence, Shirou Emiya needs not stand alone.

For his companions will keep him from straying down the path to hell.

Forging him, into a Jewelled Sword.

* * *

England:

The Clocktower branch of the Magus's Association are known for their secretive society and aristocracy, what's less known however is that they have a public face: The City of London, also just known as 'the City'.

First founded by merchants as a trading port during the early years of the Roman occupation of England. All records of its founding were lost or destroyed, however, when Queen Boudicca ransacked the port with her army.

Seeing the decline of Mage craft and an opportunity, it was said that the Director of the Clocktower rebuilt the entire port with the other mages that established the various departments of the Clocktower to expand upon the newly founded Mage's Association

Now in the modern age, The City of London serves as the center for all practitioners of mage craft with multitudes of underground workshops located in the numerous museums. Although many afflicted buildings and institutions are located throughout London itself, such as Lectures halls and Dormitories.

One such location is King's College, a popular location for Department lecturers to hold their lectures due to the close proximity to 'the City' and several underground entrances that leads to the workshops, sparing halls and department offices.

Under King's College, lies the main workshop of the Tohsaka Family. The insides of the workshop are similar to Rin's workshop in the Tohsaka estate with books, chests, and gems neatly categorized in shelves, a lantern with a white sapphire inside serves as the main light source dangles upon an empty area used to perform rituals.

In that area sits Shirou Emiya, practicing his mage-craft.

"Trace, on."

He muttered, mentally dividing the 7 steps of Tracing, his own variation of Graduation Air:

 **Judging the concept of creation.**

 **Hypothesizing the basic structure.**

 **Duplicating the composition material**

 **Imitating the skill of its making.**

 **Sympathizing with the experience of its growth.**

 **Reproducing the accumulated year.**

 **Excelling every manufacturing process**.

A fraction of a second passes, in Shirou's hands lies **Rule Breaker** , the dagger of Medea the witch, an **Anti** - **Thaumaturgy Noble Phantasm**.

He puts the dagger down in front of him, among side spears, swords, axes and other daggers. Most, if not all are Mystic codes or Noble phantasms he saw during the Holy Grail War.

During his training sessions, Shirou discovered that the more familiar he was with a weapon, the lower the mana cost of projecting the weapon is. As such he spent most of his training cataloging the weapons in his inner world by tracing them out; like sorting a weapon rack by its type, destructiveness, and usage.

He thinks back to their high school days; he would have never gotten this far without Rin.

Ever since Shirou agreed to travel with Rin, visiting the Tohsaka estate became weekly. Practicing and improving his mage-craft, and with guidance from Rin, more rules of his reality marble became clear to them.

Although Shirou sometime does feel like he is more of Rin's 'Test subject' than 'Apprentice' as evident by her sometimes sadistic tendencies of testing spells on him and multiple attempts on getting a sample of his body, often times it leads to ruffles as he attempts to escape her sculpting tool.

It occasionally ends with their bodies in provocative positions that end up starting their… 'Mana Transfer' sessions early.

Hey, sword or not, he is still a healthy young man.

They've done it before the fight with Gilgamesh, as a contract; letting Shirou use Rin's numerous mana circuits as a power source for his mage-craft. However, the purpose of the 'mana transfer' sessions was to repair his 27 atrophied magic circuits due to his previous ways of making artificial circuits out of his nerves.

This relationship went on for quite a while, as they kept the entire thing hidden from the public.

One morning, however, they had to explain to Taiga after an intense combat session at his residence that previous night which had them falling asleep in each other's arms.

Shirou did not deny Taiga's accusations but Rin in her own shrewd way, make it clear in how they are in her words "Partners" and how they have multiple plans to go to college in England.

Taiga's reaction was…rather unexpected; her expression fell as she went quiet, Shirou was genuinely worried that Rin was too much and wanted to apologize, that is until Taiga started sobbing loudly and ran out while crying: "Shirou got corrupted by the witch!" and "Issei-kun is right!".

Shirou didn't know Issei was such a gossip.

Since then she was extra strict with them in English class and demanded more food from the both of them. In Taiga's own words: "It's for your own good!".

"...miya-kun?"

He wondered how she doing without him cooking for her, hopefully, Sakura cooks for her som-

"Shirou!"

Something hard knocked onto his head, stunning him out of his thoughts

"Itai...what is it Tohsaka." he turned around facing a disgruntled Rin Tohsaka dressed in her signature red sweater with her hair down; her new look for England, holding a ruby as she taps her foot impatiently.

"Sheesh, you always space out when training, is this what Sakura has to deal with? It's time to go to class." Rin admonished him.

Rin glances at the weapons on the ground, she still can't believe the ridiculousness that is Unlimited blade works, to replicate any weapon that falls vaguely into the category of "Sword", even Noble Phantasms is quite frankly, insane.

What's more, through her experime- Erm…tutoring of Shirou and references to Archer's own Unlimited blade works, she possibly had more understanding of reality marbles than any magus in the current era.

During one such session, she had him use Unlimited blade works near the Einzbern castle; where the remains of the bounded field and the isolated area will prevent detection from other magus or curious bystanders.

A wasteland filled with weapons as far as the eye can see with a cloudy sky approaching dawn greeted her. A desolate sight, yet the smell of grass persists, it suggested that even amidst that wasteland of steel, something can grow.

A Reality Marble is a representation of the user's soul and their state of mind.

The differences between Archer and Shirou are now clearer than ever, a somber thought.

A broken person broke even more by his own foolishness.

And now, straight out from his reality marble, his weapons are just sitting in her workshop as nothing but practice.

Her workshop…she finally got back part of her family rights after that bastard priest messed with it. It wasn't easy, Kotomine had sealed a lot of deals that made sure that she doesn't get any of her original heritage, even the rights to this very workshop she is standing in had to be fought for.

As if she didn't have enough problems with her own heritage, bringing Shirou to the Clocktower is such a huge risk to both of them; Shirou could have his Reality marble exposed, losing his life while she could have her entire family name desecrated and every research material confiscated due to hiding Shirou from the Magus's association.

All this, just to make sure he doesn't delve into the deep end. A promise she made to both Emiya.

She sighed internally, the things she does for this idiot.

Returning from her inner thoughts, as she examined the weapons closer, a particular noble phantasm caught her eye.

"N-ne Emiya-kun, isn't that **Rule Breaker**?" her face pales…Did he manage to trace it?

"oh err yeah, I was hesitating to make use of this but it might be useful in the near future." He shuddered, the sight of the dagger reminded him of Saber's screams and pained face.

"A-and how often can you project it?" Rin stuttered, her face now pale white as she imagined the consequences of the magus world finding out such a tool exists.

"Fairly often, for a noble phantasm it doesn't cost much to project and the effect is passiv-ack" Shirou chocked on his words as Rin proceeded to grab on his collar to face him with a deadly smile.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" She asked, her icy cold voice chills his body.

"I-I didn't think it was important." Although it's true that he could have projected this dagger the moment he saw it, there was no such time he could've mentioned or made use of it until they arrived in England.

'NOT IMPORTANT?!' Rin screamed internally as she tightened her grip on his collar, nearly choking him. This dagger could remove every single magical defense or application and it's not important?! His Reality marble is more than enough to get him a Sealing Designation and now THIS?!

"Shirou, listen to me and listen carefully: if you value your life and your ideas, do not use this dagger in front of ANY magus EXCEPT ME. Do. You. Understand?" Rin ever so calmly warned.

"Got it..." Shirou gulped, he might be out to save everyone but he is not stupid enough to ignore such a warning from Rin.

She relaxed and released him, as it was apparent that he took the warning to heart.

"Good, now let's go, Lord El Melloi II is going to be mad at us if we're late once more."

"That was definitely not my fault; you were off bickering with Luvia-san. Again." Shirou deadpanned as he stood up, recalling the incident where the two rivals faced off once again in the middle of the corridor, luckily no extensive damage was done.

Rin sputtered, "T-that cow was trying to court you into being her personal butler again, no matter how many times I've said you were mine!" She blushed in embarrassment.

He stammered, He never got used to Rin "owning" him and she always held it above his head after what he said to Lancer.

"A-anyways let's head out otherwise we're really late."

* * *

They didn't make it to El Melloi II's class.

Instead, meeting Luvia in the hallways ended them with a match in the sparing halls.

"That's right! You fight like a gorilla, Miss Gorilla!" Luvia taunted, as she swerved to the side to avoid a reinforced kick going for her face. Countering with several punches to Rin's face.

"Keep talking, foreigner with cow genes!" Rin retorted, changed tactics and aimed for palm strikes instead, which connected several times in Luvia's abdomen and slammed her into a nearby pillar.

"Drill Hair!"

"Flat chest!"

Standing among the crowd that has gathered is Shirou watching the fight with a deadpan, once again the head ladies of their respective families face off again, trying to violently maim each other in hand to hand combat.

"I put my bets on the Edelfelt." a black haired lady whispered behind Shirou.

"Are you kidding?! The Tohsaka obviously has the upper hand here. 5 pounds on Tohsaka." Another woman responded to her bet.

'Why does this keeps happening around me?' He sulked, this is the 6th time they fought in just a few months they met.

During the first day of arriving in England, they were totally lost on the streets of London. The dorm they were heading for is a specific dormitory not open for public but for members of the Clocktower. Luvia who was passing by overheard them and lead them towards the correct direction.

Problems occurred when they discovered that Rin booked a room on the floor when Luvia was trying to book the entire floor for herself.

This leads to arguments upon arguments until Rin's Lord recommendation got torn by Luvia, where it became a full-on battle which destroyed the lobby and the receptionist table in the process, banning them from the building.

Rin managed to find another Dorm closer to the college, surprisingly (or unsurprisingly) Luvia also got a room on the same floor.

Ever since, their rivalry has become infamous throughout the college, both normal classes and magical lessons.

'Ah, it looks like they are tiring out.' The fight had slowly devolved into weak exchanges and off-centered punches with both participants breathing deeply.

"Tohsaka, Luvia-san isn't it time to...?!" the subtle smell of chemicals reaches his nose, signifying the usage of mage-craft. Searching for the source, he found it coming from a hooded figure near one of the entrances of the hall readying a spell; multiple small sharp cones of green liquid like deadly icicles, aimed towards the exhausted fighters.

"Trace on!" with no time to lose, he projected one of the few shields in his Reality Marble.

The spell caster launches the spell with bullet-like speed, but Shirou is one step ahead.

Reinforcing his limbs, he launches himself between the spell's intended targets.

"Shirou?!" The pair exclaims, surprised at Shirou sudden appearance.

" **Rho Aias**!" the 3 petal shield appearing on his outstretched hands.

The spell barrage splattered on the shield with no effect; not even breaking a single petal yet leaving splatters of deep holes on the ground. A testament to the shield's strength.

Releasing the projection, he searches for the hooded figure once more only to find no trace of the assassin, only hearing mumbling chatter from the crowd.

"What kind of mystic code is that? It looked beautiful."

"Must be some kind of family mystic code but I have no idea who that is."

"Tohsaka, Luvia-san are you injured?" Shirou's eyes are still focused on the surroundings, searching for signs of a second attack.

"M-mhmm, I'm alright," Rin responded, while internally punishing herself for not paying attention to her surroundings. Yet, she is glad that Shirou is here to watch her back.

"Shero~! That was some incredible defense, I'm impressed! You should've been my bodyguard instead! I'll pay you, double, no, triple of whatever that Tohsaka is paying you!"

"Shove off, Edelfelt! We've already gone through this! Shirou is not going to be anyone else bodyguard!"

"Would you hyenas stop for one day?!" Boomed a voice from the crowd, a tall lanky man with free-flowing hair, dressed in a red coat stepped out. The crowd fell into silence, out of respect for Waver Velvet, also known as Lord El Melloi II.

"I've come down here to see what kind of ruckus is going on, only to find out that Tohsaka and Edelfelt are fighting again…what a waste of time." Waver grumbled, he had no mood to deal with these two especially with what just happened.

" Oh? it's Lord El Melloi II, how can I help you today?" Luvia spoke with utter sarcasm.

"Cut the crap Edelfelt. I saw what happened, the investigation team is already on their way. It's best you cooperate with them."

Waver glances at Rin and Shirou.

"And you two come with me, I've got questions for you."

* * *

Waver brought the pair to his office; a typical place with shelves of books on both sides of the room, a coffee table placed between two couches and a desk.

"So, the assassin was using acid magic huh." Waver took a whiff from his cigar while writing down notes on his desk.

"Yes, judging by the properties of the liquid when it hit the ground, it was meant to completely dissolve the intended target." Rin hypothesized, sitting on the couch while Shirou treats her wounds.

"Yet, the assassin attacked in an area full of eyewitnesses. Either the assassin saw an opportunity or it's a warning or both."

"But why? Why would they target Luvia-san?" Shirou asked, his knowledge of politics in the magus society limited.

"The Edelfelt family are known for being successful mercenaries, they take on many jobs; such as beast hunts, apostle hunts, and assassinations. All for the highest bidder." Waver explained

"Many possibilities of why they would target her; personal revenge for someone she or another Edelfelt killed, or rival mercenaries taking out their competition or simply she was just another target in someone else plans."

"This is also why Tohsaka brought you along as her bodyguard, cases like this are uncommon throughout the Clock Tower but they still do happen."

"…I see." It's no wonder Kiritsugu didn't want him to be exposed to the Magus world.

"Now, another reason I brought you here; it's about that Noble Phantasm, **Rho Aias** was it?"

Shirou and Rin froze in their seats, almost believing that their gig was up.

"Don't worry, as famous as the Grail War is, most mages wouldn't recognize a Noble Phantasm until they looked closer."

"I'll assume it's a trophy from the last grail war, be careful where you use it; it just might attract the wrong attention."

The duo took a reliving breath, glad that he isn't asking any questions.

"Now about the class you missed…"

* * *

So, hey guys. This here is my first ever fanfiction, b-be gentle okay? Nah I'm just kidding go as hard as you want, this an attempt on the UBW after story that many people wanted, myself included.

Obviously, with FGO part 2 coming out, Nasu isn't going to start writing that part anytime soon (Tsukhime remake when?) so I might as well give my shot at it. I'll try to stick to the Nasuverse lore as much as possible but might change some details. If you felt like the Lore is getting too out of hand, review and I'll see what I can do.

Review and if anyone is kind enough, tips on writing please.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing except this story, everything else belongs to Nasu and Type-Moon.

* * *

There's a saying within the society of magi: "A magus's path is to walk with death."

That of course, doesn't just mean the numerous ways of dying during experiments; it also meant the number of dangerous situations that a magus can encounter on a daily basis. Shirou may not consider himself as a magus but the sentiment is still there: the path of being a Hero of Justice is no less or even more dangerous than the life of a magus.

Thus he participates in combat classes, to train and prepare for his dangerous future. Ironically, most magi do not participate in such classes despite their dangerous lifestyle; many magi prefer to keep their mage craft a secret art no matter how impressive their offensive or defensive capabilities may be as they prefer to master the utility of their arts instead of improving their physical bodies or practical usage.

Instead, these lessons are mostly attended by students looking to be Enforcers; The combat force of the Mage's Association used to hunt down Heretical mages or mages with a sealing designation. Shirou attending these classes are the equivalent to "The sheep walking into the wolves' den wearing a wolf's pelt." as Rin puts it.

Nonetheless, these classes the only way to improve his combat prowess while he spends time in the Clock tower and Shirou could not pass up any opportunity to face different magi and enforcers without risking his life.

After all, they might be the ones coming after him if his Reality Marble is ever found out.

* * *

Clock Tower, Underground Sparing hall:

A pale claw scraps his chest, tearing up his combat attire; a black sleeveless carbon fibre shirt, leaving small trails of blood. Shirou had barely dodged a deadly blow from his opponent: a fellow student named Svin Glascheit; a teen of blond hair and green eyes.

"You dodged that one. Most people would have gone down after I reached my max speed" Svin commended, a pale blue claw on his right and shimmering insect-like legs reflects his mage craft while he poses like a beast readying its next strike.

'That was almost too fast…I need to make adjustments!' Shirou said nothing, only regaining his battle stand; twin curved short swords held in both hands.

"Let's see if you can dodge the next one...!" he pushes forward, his clawed hands extended to finish the battle.

"Trace on!" A spread of swords shoots towards Svin, each sword having as much velocity as those shot during the battle against Gilgamesh.

"!" Unable to dodge the swords horizontally, Svin had no choice but to jump. His mobility stunted in the air while moving at high speeds.

Now that Shirou can predict his movements, he readies his strike as Svin draws close.

The beast magic-user strikes at his chest once more, Shirou is more than prepared; his reinforced left arm forces down, his sword cutting the long icicle-like claws. Svin cringes in pain but continued his momentum as he passes Shirou, placing his injured right hand on the floor, he swerves his body around doing a U-turn as his left-hand forms another claw; preparing to strike at his behind as he shoots towards Shirou aiming for his back.

Unfortunately for Svin, Shirou purposefully left his back open, turning in one swift moment he cuts at his claws using his right sword, with the force of the swing causing Svin to skid across the ground.

Seeing this opportunity, Shirou rushes to him and pins him down with a sword stabbed beside his head. A moment of stillness ensured with the spectators and fighters to process what just happened until Svin laughs.

"I concede, Good fight." Shirou gently pulls the injured teen up by his right arm.

"Good fight, Svin-san, are you ok with those injuries?" He probed, Svin's fingernails were bloody and that last strike probably broke a few bones in his left arm.

"It's alright, I can still walk. Just have to get to the healers." He shrugged, wincing as his shoulders ached. Svin was silently impressed, not many fighters can keep up with Pollida Mors and even less can manage to deflect his attacks like that.

Upon the spectator's pedestal, the crowd stared wide-eyed, the fight that just occurred happened at near inhuman speed.

"Ohohohoho, that was a job well done Shero!" Luvia was not so silently impressed, Svin is one of the best close combat fighters in the class and to best him is no easy feat.

"As expected of my apprentice, great job Shirou-Kun!" Rin praised, her chest held high as she soaked in her pride for her apprentice/boyfriend. Secretly she noted that he was nearly on par with Archer and his rate of growth is almost frightening.

"You just got your ass kicked, Le Chien." Another teen with blond hair and blue eyes jumped down from the pedestal and approached Svin.

"No need to state the obvious, Flat. Come, we still got classes to go to." Svin walks away, only for him to turn back and face Shirou.

"A rematch someday, it will be different next time." He affirmed, mirth in his eyes.

"I'll take you up on it, see you later Svin-san." Shirou smiled, it was rare that someone treated him with respect in the Clock tower.

"See ya! Hope to learn about your magic next time!" The young man named Flat waved as they both walked away.

Up on top, a long-haired man and a hooded figure moved out of the sparing hall as well.

"Now then…" Shirou winces as the adrenaline wears off and felt the pain from the tear; if that strike landed any deeper it could have ended the match early.

"Ara Shero, let's bandage you up; shouldn't leave those wounds open." Luvia and Rin also went down to meet Shirou.

"You mean I should bandage him up instead, Luvia." Rin glared at Luvia.

Shirou sighed, it is going to be a long day.

* * *

Waver walked out of the hall marginally impressed; it's not every day you see battles fought with such speed. However, having 'fought' beside Rider, he would prefer to stay away from such battles for the rest of his life.

"Master, who was that person that fought Svin?" His companion askes, a grey dressed girl with equally grey hair and teal eyes.

"Gray, remember what I told you about the types of Magi who comes to the Clock Tower?" He lectured, taking out a cigar and lighting it up; a habit when having a lecture during informal moments.

"Magi that are only here for research, Freelancers that accepts jobs, Enforcers and Magi Families who are deeply involved with the politics of the Clock Tower?" She recalls, wondering where is her teacher going with this.

"Correct. But, there is another type of people that comes here." He breathes out, the familiar smell of his cigar soothes him.

"They are fools: People who should have never been involved with the Clock Tower in any sort of way. A normal civilian who dived too deep into the occult or someone who came here thinking they found something great but ended up being drained alive by blood-sucking politicians; either literally or metaphorically."

"However, that man is a special kind of fool; one that studies magic to accomplish an impossible and idiotic goal. "He recalls the first time meeting him on that evening.

"What would that dream be?" Gray got curious, for her teacher to describe someone as a 'special fool' he must be memorable.

"He wanted to be a Hero of Justice." Waver said with a straight face; not a single strain of humour can be found on it.

Gray blinked, that was not what she had expected. "A Hero of Justice…? Like those in the comic books teacher reads?"

Waver nods, he took the cigar out of his mouth and burned away the rest with a fire spell. "I'm surprised that you read my comics but yes, like those; Someone that want to save all those around them."

Gray blushed, like a child getting her hand caught in the cookie jar. "Teacher leaves them open sometimes when you fall asleep, so I got curious."

"But why is it an impossible dream?" She wondered, making people happy is a good thing, isn't it?

"Being a Hero of Justice is a hypocritical statement, a hero of justice fights for the justice they believe in; but what is _your_ justice? You may fight for others but at the end of the day, you fight for your own satisfaction. Even if the will of doing good is genuine; The moral implications are endless and one mistake will eventually lead them on their own golden path to hell trying to do good in this world." Waver sneers as he criticized the idea of a Hero of justice.

"It's absolutely foolish, you can't save everyone; Trying to do so will only lead to despair."

Gray went silent, processing the ideas that her teacher just gave.

"He seems like a kind person." She said, at last, someone with a dream like that couldn't be a bad person.

Waver sighed. "He is, too nice in fact. That makes him easy to manipulate in this environment but only if those two vixens weren't constantly around him." He rubs his head remembering the shenanigans that those three were always involved in.

"You would be fine if you ever interact with him but be careful; trouble seems to revolve around him somehow." Waver warned, internally cringing at the thought of the responsibilities if Gray ever got into trouble with them.

"Understood" Gray nodded, that person doesn't seem that much of an enigma anymore.

"Gray! Master V!" Flat waves at them from the other end of the corridor.

"Urgh, let's hurry it up before Flat comes up with more stupid nicknames for me." Waver picks up his steps for his next class.

"Yes, teacher." She responded as she wondered in the back of her mind: what is it like to know someone that wants to be a hero.

* * *

Clocktower Lecture Hall:

Luvia Edelfelt fiddles around with her pen as she thought of recent events while waiting for Lord El Melloi II to arrive for class.

The investigation of the assassination attempt is going slow; it has been nearly three days since the incident and no new lead has been found.

Mostly because Acid-based mysteries are a surprisingly broad spectrum of studies where very different compounds may lead to the same results but with different after-effects. Two of the suspects have Water-based mysteries that could melt the reinforced floor of the sparing hall but one had the result of softening the affected land and the other had the effect of leaving a puddle of acid that could afflict chemical burns.

However, neither went as deep as the ones that were inflicted onto the floor during the attack and none evaporated upon impact so that lead was void. Both despite having grudges against the Edelfelts admitted that they did not set up the attack and were proven innocent after intensive background checks. This leads to a third-party or someone hiring them as no known magus fits the profile.

'…This is problematic. At this rate, who knows when will the next attack be?' As excellent as a fighter and magus Luvia is; she is still human and will eventually let her guard down and that is where her assassin will strike again.

The pen in her hand creaks as she clenches them into fists; she refuses to live in fear like prey being hunted by a predator. It would be an insult to the Edelfelt name and her pride as a fighter.

To solve this mystery, it requires the assassin to appear again to capture him for direct interrogation and it will be up to her to take care of this problem.

A throat-clearing beside her catches her attention. She glances to the left; inwardly annoyed that someone interrupted her thoughts. A young man in his early twenties with curly ginger hair and green eyes enters her view.

"Greetings, Luvia, you seem to be irritated. Can I have a penny for your thoughts?" He greeted, his voice elegant and inviting.

Luvia mentally rolled her eyes, she would do it physically but she had an appearance to keep up.

"Hello there, Maxwell. Well, I'm sure you've heard of the incident at the sparing hall earlier this week." She replied forcing herself to relax as she puts on a fake smile.

"Ah, my condolences, I'm glad that you came out safe. The world would have lost another of its beauty if not for the 'Blooming Shield'." He praised even though to Luvia it is nothing but hollow.

'Blooming Shield, huh. Shero really knows how to show off.' Rumours have spread like wildfire across the students of the Clocktower. The mysterious shield wielder that appeared to save two helpless maidens whom some say is the bodyguard of hers while others say he was someone looking out for favours. A cheesy name for sure but Clocktower students are rather theatric; something that was born from being raised with magecraft.

With all these rumours, she would be insulted to be called 'helpless' but she can't help to be smitten by the view of Shirou's back and those beautiful pink petals blocking her from harm.

"You see, I have a request for you Luvia." Maxwell's voice snaps her back into reality.

"I would like to be your bodyguard." He states proudly. Luvia almost snorts at that; Maxwell may be a good mage but she wouldn't entrust him with her safety much less her life. He is known for his schemes to get favour by taking advantage of the situation. Of course, he's not an outlier among the Magi but he is rather notorious for it.

"Oh? Why is that so?" She decided to humour him anyways, she might get some information.

"You see, I heard from a friend that the investigation to your assassination attempt is going slow and he might strike again. So I propose that I may be your bodyguard until the investigation ends."

"I'll assure you that this will be a productive relationship." He winked.

Luvia was about to retort, but an idea struck her.

"Hmm…thanks for the suggestion, Maxwell. I'll consider your proposal." She smiled a little bit more genuine this time.

"I'll wait for your response then." With a smug look, he nods and moves back into his own sit, thinking that he has convinced her.

Soon after, Waver Velvet and his students came in with quite the commotion, something about bad luck.

But Luvia paid them no mind; planning her next move.

After all, why bother with Maxwell when someone else has proved himself capable of saving her.


End file.
